my possession, my love
by mew mew panda-chan
Summary: wierd occurences are happening in japan and italy. when Dino comes to convince Hibari to visit his home, things begin to unfold in both places. D18 yaoi of course. i scuk at summaries, please read.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn…**

**I Love D18 so of course I had to write a fan fiction for the couple so enjoy!**

Hibari p.o.v.

Hibari walked through the silent streets of Namimori with a bored expression clearly on my face. he had been walking through the streets since about 5 in the afternoon and it was now 15 minutes past 12 in the morning and everyone was behaving which meant he hadn't inflicted pain on a single person to day; that must have been a new record. And to make things worth he had gotten hardly any sleep this week due to the strange occurrences that had been happening lately. He gave out a frustrated sigh. _Maybe I should just go home…_ that thought completely left his mind when he heard a loud bang -that sounded like a body hitting garbage cans- down the alley to his right. A small cruel smirk curled his lips. Finally he was going to have some fun. Hibari let his tonfas fall into his hands and began to walk casually down the alley way when he brought himself to an abrupt stop about 6 yards away from his destination. He felt his lip twitch slightly in amusement. _Of course he would be the reason I heard such a loud noise._

Lying on the ground, tangled in his own whip, was none other than Dino Cavallone. He was surrounded by 5 grungy looking gang members –in their early twenties most likely- sneering and smirking at how utterly pathetic he looked. It was almost laughable. Amused by the situation, he decided to watch in the shadows and see how this unfolded before he stepped in and dealt with the filth that put shame to his beautiful Namimori.

"Hey look at this dumb ass; he got caught in his own whip!" the man in a dirty wife beater and had a lip that had apparently been busted on quite a few occasions laughed shrewdly. "Yeah and why the hell does he have a whip anyway?" said the youngest looking of them all with dyed blonde hair –which looked quite ridiculous. "Heheh maybe this foreigner has a freaky fetish!" called out a particularly ugly one in a slurred voice. "Maybe the cute little foreigner will let us try it out on him." One of them said suggestively, grinning a rapist's grin. The apparent leader of the group finally spoke, a wicked smile creeping over his features. "Well he is pretty damn cute and I've never fucked such an exotic little foreigner before…" he walked over to Dino, bent down, grabbed him by the hair, and jerked his head up so that they were eye level. "So how 'bout it foreigner, up for a little _fun?_" the leader asked, laughing at Dino's sickened expression.

Hibari narrowed his eyes darkly. Dino was his pray and he didn't want him being tainted by the disgustingness of rape. _He won't be any fun to bite to death if he gets fucked up mentally. _Something else about Dino getting raped by these thugs bothered it but he pushed the feeling away immediately, not interested by whatever emotion it was. He stepped out of the shadows and strided over to the group of men closing in on the poor pathetic fool. Hibari proceeded to crack his neck and clear his throat. "Hey herbivores, see that pathetic excuse of a man lying hopelessly at your feet? Well he is my pray and I don't take kindly to people who try to steal things that belong to me nor do I tolerate a bunch of useless thugs jumping and/or raping people in my ally's." Hibari said venomously, relishing in the frightened gasps and strangled chokes of shock. "H-Hibari…" they all stammered in unison, eyes widening in fright. He advanced on them, tonfas thrusted in front of him dangerously and frowning cruelly when out of know where he heard a gleeful cry. "HIBARI!" Dino yelled out happily. The gang and him turned away, postponing the inevitable ass kicking that was about to take place. "I've been looking everywhere for you! I was wondering around for hours and then these guys started messing with me and when I went to pull out my whip I slipped and hit my head on the trash can and got tangled in it…" Dino laughed bashfully. They all gaped at Dino for a moment and then he walked up to the wall and slammed his head against the wall, which he found more affective then face palming. _You are such an idiot… wh_y _do you have to be so dumb? _"Um… Hibari?" Dino questioned, sounding a little freaked out. "Cavallone… I will deal with your dumb ass later…" Hibari seethed, gritting his teeth in frustration. "Oops, Hibari's mad… he called me by my first name." Dino stated, laughing goofily. _He has a death wish but first… _he cleared his mind and turned back to the gang. "Kamikurosu." He smiled wickedly, letting the adrenaline fill his body as he lunged forward, becoming submerged in the sound of cutting flesh and body's hitting the sidewalk.

A small pile of bloodied and bruised bodies lye in the cold dirty floor. He let out a small sigh of contempt. Fighting had really relieved some of his stress, even though it was a one sided fight. He reluctantly turned around and helped Dino untie himself. "Wow Hibari… I can't believe how much you've grown, in fighting and looks." Dino mused, sitting up next to him but maintaining space just like he liked it. "Well it's been about a year and I'm almost 17 so it truly shouldn't be that surprising." He retorted nastily, cleaning his tonfas with little interest. "God you're angrier than usual… you must be lacking sleep…" to his surprise Dino tilted his head up and checked for bags under his eyes. Hibari almost automatically slapped the man's hand away. "Don't touch me!" he hissed. "Sorry, sorry. Anyway, I already saw; you have awful bags under your eyes… you should probably get some sleep." Dino sounded worried which of course pissed him off. He had hit home; Hibari was exhausted. In fact he had absolutely no energy left. _I used all the rest of my energy on that damn fight! I can barely keep my eyes open, let alone walk all the way home! _"Hibari… you can't get up, can you?" Dino asked timidly, hitting home once again. He just grunted in reply, to ashamed to even reply. "Hmm… I see, well I guess there's only one thing to do… I'll carry you on my back." Dino stated as if it was the most pain stakingly obvious solution in the world. "I'd rather sleep in the ally." He scoffed angrily. "I think you're wrong… that would hurt your _pride _to much to sleep outside." Dino pointed out. He pulled a face. _Damn it he's right… but I really hate people in my personal space and it would be awkward to have Dino piggy back me all the way home… on the other hand if I sleep out hear rumors will spread and I might catch a cold or even worse, Dino could stay with me in this ally all night! _

Bowing his head down in shame he motioned for Dino to bend down so he could climb on his back. Why did this guy have to be so tall? He never understood why he was so much shorter then this idiot and it never failed to irk his nerve. Dino began to walk and he shut his eyes feeling sleep take over his senses. He unconsciously nuzzled into the back of Dino's neck, enjoying the warm feeling of the hoods fluff.


End file.
